Pure Lust or Love?
by cherryBL0ssom368
Summary: This is a story of the ancient medieval times. Sakura, a peasant from a village accidentally meets PrinceKing Syaoran (who was coming over to visit his also-royal cousin Meiling) from the Kingdom thats next to the village. What will happen between them?
1. The Perfect Girl

~The Almighty Author~: Hi guys! This is my first Card Captor Sakura fanfic, so please dont flame me! By the way, Im not good and writing long chapters...so dont expect me to write super duper long chapters(ones that are 5000 words -.-)! I dont know why..I just cant write it..As you can see in my username on MM.org....I love Syaoran...Ok..not that disgusting kind of love..lol...just..like :). Hes cool...anyways..heres a prologue of this story. Enjoy! :) By the way, my prologues are usually shorter than my real chapters...so dont think that I write THIS short chapters cause I usually dont write a long thing for prologues...anyway..I think I talk to much...oh yea..before I forget...  
  
Disclaimer: I AM THE EVIL CREATOR OF CARD CAPTOR SAKURA! *Hears evil banging noises outside of house, and is approaching...* Uh oh...I think the lawyers are coming! *Sees door being banged on and is about to break..*...Uh...OK OK! I...dont...*sniff*...own...Card Captor...*sniff* Sakura...*sniff*...boy, that was painful. Anyways, I think I wrote around 300 words here already....and I know you guys want to read the freaking fic already...so on with the fic!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Meeting The Perfect One  
  
Chapter Rating: R-NC17; For language. Dang it, I hate that stupid drunk dude...you'll know who Im talking about later.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
"Lord Li is here, Your Highness." said a guard with a golden letter "M" on his set of armor.  
  
"Oh, hes here!" exclaimed a young girl, probably about the age of 17 or 18 with long bluish-black hair.  
  
Today was Meiling, the young princess with long dark bluish-black hair's birthday. Her cousin has come all the way from China to celebrate with her for her eighteenth birthday.  
  
Lord Syaoran Li was approaching escorted by 2 guards, the same as the one before, with the letter "M" displaying infront of their suits of armor.  
  
As the young lord enter the room, the young princess ran over, holding up her long (and when I say long, I mean long) dress slightly so it wont touch the ground.  
  
"Oh, Syaoran! You made it! I never thought you would make it...-Oh, damn it...this dress stinks..." exclaimed the young princess as she ran over, 'half-tripping' over her long pinkish dress.  
  
"Of course I would come, Meiling. I wouldnt miss it for the world." Syaoran said with his soft, gentle majestic voice. He was wearing a most warrior- like green armor that only covered his shoulder. He had a green cape that went down to his thighs.  
  
"Oh- please take a seat here." as Meiling started walking back to the long, rectangular table with about 9 people on each side, and the shorter sides holds only 1 person, making it 20 people around the table in total.  
  
Meiling gestured for Syaoran to sit next to her. So he did. He looked around his environment, and saw that Meiling was sitting next to her husband, and he, was sitting next to a drunk... Syaoran immediately started wondering why Meiling even invited drunk here...  
  
He was distracted from his thoughts when a few servants started serving food to everyone at the table. Everyone looked abosolutely delightful, and some men just like the one next to Syaoran himself were sending lustful glares at the young female servants.  
  
One of the servants, the one with the pair of emerald green orbs had noticed the man next to Syaoran's lustful glare and hoped that she didnt have to serve food to him.  
  
But she did.  
  
When the young servant served food to the lustful drunk, he immediately grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Hey sweety, what do you serve besides food?" said the drunk in a strange voice that does not sound like any human being had said it.  
  
Everyone apparently had not noticed this, including Meiling herself, but Syaoran glared at the man.  
  
"Let. Her. Go." said Syaoran with his usual majestic voice, but this time it was a stern voice.  
  
"Who do you think you are talking to, twerp?" said that man standing up, still holding on the the young girl, who apparently was still struggling to be free. "Meiling, why did you invite this obnoxious nuisense?"  
  
Syaoran stood up himself. This was too much. He had called him a nuisense.  
  
Meiling on the other hand said, "Please calm down, dear uncle. He is-"  
  
"I dont give a fuck about who he is!" exploded his uncle. By now the room was completely silent, no one dared to eat.  
  
"I am Lord Li of the east." Syaoran said calmly. True enough, he ruled the east. But not all the east. His great grandfather has ruled all of Asia at one time, but due to his greediness, he has lost all his land. His father now rules China, which isnt bad, considering that his grandfather has done such a bad deed. Now his father was ready to pass his throne on to Syaoran himself when he reaches his eighteenth birthday and he must choose a wife before his birthday was here, which was in a year.  
  
"Li? Ha! Ive never even heard of you, so just shut the fuck up!" roared the man, who apparently is Meiling's uncle.  
  
Syaoran immediately unsheathed his sword and pointed directly at the drunk's nose. Several people gasped, while others are excited. The man gulped and let go of the young girl who possesses the pair of emerald orbs.  
  
Then the whole table went back to their eating once Meiling started eating, not wanting to be at the receiving end of Lord Syaoran's sword.  
  
When the young girl served food to Lord Li, she flashed him a geniune smile and mumbled a quick "Thanks". Syaoran had not noticed the girl before but could only blush. Meiling glanced sideways at Syaoran and saw him blushing. When the girl finished serving him his food, she moved on to her master, Meiling of course. Meiling whispers something in the girl's ears, and she only nodded.  
  
When the servants finished serving food, they stood next to their master, Meiling. Meiling again whispered something in the girl's ear again, and the girl started to blush furiously, but nodded anyways.  
  
When they finally served the desserts, Syaoran groaned. He was full after the appetizers and the main course. Meiling seemed to understand his body language, and whispered in his ear, "You got the girl for the night, and she'll take you back to your room that you stay in for this week now." Syaoran blushed. He? In a room with the girl that he quite liked, alone? If he were some other men, he would have been tempted. But no, he couldnt take advantage of her.  
  
Meiling whispered something in the girl's ears(once again, *sighs*) then she walked next to Lord Li.  
  
"Sire, my master has told me to take you to the guest room." said the girl nervously. Why was she nervous? That, was a question that refused to be answered.  
  
'You like him, dork!' the girl's mind insulted her. She seemed to have taken little notice, since they were now heading out of the room, to the third floor.  
  
Syaoran was as nervous as the girl is. Finally, they reached Syaoran's makeshift room.  
  
"Ladies first." said Syaoran trying hard not to stare at her certain body parts. (Pervert!)  
  
The girl blushed and said, "Sire, you are of much higher ranking than I am."  
  
Syaoran was angry now. Angry not because she had refused his request, but because of her innocence and politeness. He didnt know why he was angry, guess he just is.  
  
He swooped her up in his arms, and carried her in his room.  
  
"Sire-" the girl managed to say before melting into his warm embrace.  
  
He let her down on the floor, then he advanced towards his bed and sat down. He gestured for her to sit next to him.  
  
The girl did, and an unpleasant silence was placed upon the room.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
~The Almighty Author~: So..that wasnt bad for a first attempt, right? Im not good at writing...bleh....anyways! Please Review now! If you dont, I will be greatly dissapointed and will not update as fast as I would like to......anyways, until next time!  
  
e-mail me at cherryBL0ssom368@yahoo.com and chat with me at yahoo as cherryBL0ssom368@  
  
HOPE U ENJOYED THIS! 


	2. Sweet Seduction

~The Almighty Author~: Hiya guys! By the way...before I start...I apologize for my false prediction last chapter..that was like 1500 words and bleh..my longest chapter ever...so...sorry :(. Anyways, this chapter is a bit...not suitable for audiences of younger age, as the title suggests...and...I think 3 people just saw my fic! Hope they review..by the way, just a note...if you review, you will have my thanks and will be put up on a chapter..one way or other....I accept flamers..just...be a good flamer not a bad flamer....bad flamer meaning speechs that includes swearing and dissing, etc. A good flamer should just point out what you think is not a good part...If youre speech includes swearing(Well only the one that flames..I accept swearing if you are swearing at a evil character on the fic...) Anyways, on with the fic! Oh yeah...almost forgot...  
  
Disclaimer: Ok...*gulp* I admit it! I dont own Card Captor Sakura and never will! Though I would like to...maybe they will decide to hand it over to me when they all DIE! MUWHAHAHAHA!  
  
Guess what...I have a riddle set up now! In the prologue, there was one important thing that I had missed out(Not like a scene or anything, just explaination)...if anyone can find what I missed, Ill write an extra long chapter!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Seduction  
  
Chapter rating: Well duh..if the chapter's called seduction..what do you think? R-NC17...lemony...but not complete lemon.  
  
Anyways..on with the chapter! Oh yea by the way guys, do you think I should change the title to "Pure Lust, or Love?" or keep it as it is? Please tell me your thoughts! They are one of the most important factors in my fanfic...Im going to change it to Pure Lust, Or Love? for now...review and tell me your thoughts!  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
~Recap of last chapter~  
  
He swooped her up in his arms, and carried her in his room.  
  
"Sire-" the girl managed to say before melting into his warm embrace.  
  
He let her down on the floor, then he advanced towards his bed and sat down. He gestured for her to sit next to him.  
  
The girl did, and an unpleasant silence was placed upon the room.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Both the lord and the servant obviously do not like this unpleasant silence. Syaoran took a deep breathe and spoke first.  
  
"Well...please tell me some things about you. It seems that you have had quite a rough life." Syaoran managed to blurt out.  
  
"Well...okay. My name is Sakura...and I live in the village that is extremely close to Lady Li's kingdom...I live with my father and brother...and...my...mother...-" said the servant girl.  
  
"Please do not continue, that is enough information for me, Sakura." said Syaoran in his gentle voice, sensing the tears from Sakura's eyes that are threatening to fall down any second.  
  
Sakura would have just let him take her right this instant if it isnt for the fact that hes a complete stranger. A stranger, but a friendly one.  
  
"What about you?" Sakura suddenly asked. "Oh- please do forgive my rudeness, sire." Sakura went down on her knees and kept her head down. Syaoran could barely stay calm, because he had just noticed how revealing that outfit was.  
  
"Please stand up and sit down on my bed. Your....outfit is quite...revealing when you do that." Syaoran hesitated, but finally got his words out.  
  
"Thank you, sire." said Sakura while blushing 7 shades of red.  
  
"Please, call me Syaoran. I do not need more people calling me 'sire', 'my lord', or anything like that."  
  
Syaoran noticed that by now there was a bump where his crotch should be. Syaoran has 2 minutes to get her out of the room before he starts losing control.  
  
"Uhm. Well you may go now, Sakura." said Syaoran not looking at her.  
  
"Si- Syaoran, Lady Li has instructed me to stay in this room for as long as you stay here...but in the morning, I go serve breakfast to the royal kings and queens and whatsoever." said Sakura with a worried expression.  
  
"Then you may stay in the room, but the probelm is...there is only one bed. I will sleep on the floor next to the bed, where you will be sleeping." said Syaoran. The young lord doesnt know why hes so protective of her, maybe because...-  
  
"Sire! You shall sleep on the bed and I will sleep on the floor." said Sakura. This was the first time that she ever 'yelled' at the young lord, but the young lord seems to be unaffected.  
  
"No...Ive got a better idea...we shall both sleep on the bed," Syaoran grinned. Sakura just blushed. "I will put a 'blanket wall' between us." Syaoran advances towards his closet and grabs an extra blanket from his closet.  
  
Sakura just stood there, admiring his strength(What?! Blankets are heavy! :P). Syaoran noticed her stare at smiled a smile that only a handsome noble prince could. Sakura blushed and her thoughts but it was interrupted by Syaoran.  
  
"You should get ready for bed. I just need..-urgh- to...take off this...- urgh- shirt...." Syaoran was wrestling with his shirt cause it had been too small. Sakura giggled at the sight. When Syaoran finally got it out and saw Sakura giggling, he blushed. Sakura could only gasp.  
  
'Oh god, he has such a muscular chest!' thought Sakura's mind. She even blushed without knowing.  
  
Syaoran started as he was getting ready for bed, "You can use the gowns or shirts in the closet to change for sleep...Im sure you arent comfortable with sleeping in those clothes. Change in the washroom."  
  
Sakura quickly took a pink (a little transparent) gown and went to the washroom. Unfortunately, she forgot to close the door...and...  
  
...Syaoran was sleeping in bed already, but gulped at the sight of Sakura stripping in the bathroom. He know he shouldnt be looking, but he cant control himself now.  
  
Sakura quickly stripped herself of the dirty gown-like thing that she was wearing for the grand feast and took the pink gown and put it on.  
  
Syaoran, on the other hand, has a throbbing arousal right about now. His little friend appears to be really excited right now...and he couldnt get it to go away.  
  
"Think, Syaoran, think..." mumbled Syaoran to himself. "Think cold...cold...ice...iceburgs...north pole...Sakura and me in the north pole...Sakura naked in the north pole...AHH! Okay...think bad cold things...cold...cold...ice...polar bears...Saku-"  
  
"Hey Syaoran." said Sakura staring down at him while kneeling on the bed. Syaoran turned around, but unexpectedly felt her stomach and quickly pulled away.  
  
"I- uhh..." Syaoran managed to blurt out. "Sorry." Syaoran finally had the courage and looked up.  
  
"Oh god!" said Syaoran. He was seeing the most beautiful form of Sakura. But most importantly, the pink gown was slighty transparent, and it showed way too much cleavage. Syaoran gulped. His arousal has came back to visit him again, and all he could think about now was Sakura and-  
  
"Are you okay, Syaoran?" said Sakura with a uncertain expression. Then she remembered something.  
  
'Serve Lord Li well...' said Meiling, as Sakura has recalled.  
  
Syaoran suddenly changed the subject. "Its quite hot in here, isnt it? Ill go open the balcony door a bit."  
  
Syaoran quickly went to the balcony and opened the door as wide as it can go. He found the breeze of wind that just passed by extremely soothing. He stepped outside to the balcony, not realizing that Sakura was closely approaching...  
  
He leaned on the bar that was on the balcony, and sighed while he was observing the wonderful sight before him.  
  
"Its a beautiful night, isnt it?" said a familiar feminine voice which was behind the young lord.  
  
Syaoran quickly turned around, but suddenly found his lips pressed gently against Sakura's lips. He also noticed that Sakura's small arms were wrapped around his neck, and his arms were around her waist.  
  
In a half a second, Syaoran already had Sakura pinned against the cold balcony door, which made Sakura shiver a bit. Syaoran saw that she was shivering and quickly swooped her up, back to the only bed which was avaliable in the room. He quickly lied her down on the bed on her back, and placed himself on top of her, but their bodies not touching, for Syaoran fears that he would crush her.  
  
Syaoran started kissing her again, then advancing towards her neck. Sakura moaned in ecstasy and traced the muscles that was on his back with her arms.  
  
He started to move lower and lower, in result which caused Sakura to moan louder and louder. Syaoran finally reached her gown, and bit on it furiously, requesting for it to be removed. Sakura seemed to understand and removed the gown slowly, teasing him with every second that was passing by. Syaoran growled in dissatisfactory and ripped it off. Sakura was quite stunned by this, but was returned to pleasure land due to Syaoran giving her butterfly kisses on her neck again.  
  
He moved lower and lower, until he reached her breasts. Then his mind snapped back to his body.  
  
He suddenly stood up and walked back to the balcony, locking the door behind him. It didnt matter to him if he was locked outside for the night, for he had to control himself. Good thing he still had his shirt on, or he would be freezing to death.  
  
The balcony door suddenly opened, and Sakura came in, closing the door behind them.  
  
"Whats wrong?" asked Sakura, with a frown. Then the frown grew. "Is it me?"  
  
"No- of course its not you...its me...Im sorry..." said Syaoran with his head down.  
  
"Sorry for what?" asked Sakura curiously.  
  
"For...-" started Syaoran.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. The door was being knocked on, obviously. Somehow it had grabbed Sakura and Syaoran's attention. They stared at each other shocked for a second, horror-strucken.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
~The Almighty Author~: Muwhahah...Im evil! Thats probably the most evil cliffy that Ive ever done...go me! Keep you guys in suspense...lol..Anyways! Chapter 3 will come on today/tomorrow if I get review! 2 reviews then it will be 75% up today! Anyways, bye for now! 


	3. Close 1

~The Almighty Author~: Hiya guys! Sorry I took quite a while with this chapter but...Im back, once again! This chapter will show a fairly important character thats related to ...opps....almost blurted it out :P Anyways...Im not letting Syaoran and Sakura go too fast...cause they only met like for 1 day..actually, 1 night...lol Well anyways...on with the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Ok...I DONT OWN CARD CAPTOR SAKURA OR CARDCAPTORS!! You happy now? *Mumbles* Stupid lawyers.  
  
Anyways...this chapter is gonna be weird I think...I dont know...Im thinking as I go...  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Close One  
  
Chapter Rating: G-PG. I dont know why I put PG...just felt like it.  
  
On with the fic~  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
~Recap of last chapter~  
  
"No- of course its not you...its me...Im sorry..." said Syaoran with his head down.  
  
"Sorry for what?" asked Sakura curiously.  
  
"For...-" started Syaoran.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. The door was being knocked on, obviously. Somehow it had grabbed Sakura and Syaoran's attention. They stared at each other shocked for a second, horror-strucken.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
"Syaoran, dear, its your mother. Are you asleep yet?"  
  
Syaoran and Sakura were panicking inside the room. Syaoran had calmed down a bit when he shooed Sakura in the washroom, but started panicking again as a familiar voice that he hears at least twice a day starts to talk.  
  
"Uhm- no, mother. I have not fallen asleep yet." said Syaoran scrambling into his bed. He did not have time to wear his shirt again, so instead, he just wrapped the warm blanket around himself.  
  
Syaoran's mother walked inside his temporary room, and looks around.  
  
"This place isnt half bad. Just like the guestrooms at our palace..." commented the young lord's mother, while surveying the room.  
  
"This room is very comfortable." said Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran's mother had suddenly noticed the balcony door open.  
  
"Warm in the room?" asked Syaoran's mother skeptically.  
  
"Uhm-huh? Oh yes...very warm indeed." said Syaoran, taking a minute to catch what she was saying.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Sakura was in the washroom, trying to get 'her' pink gown on herself. She suddenly caught a breeze of cold, icy wind and sneezed audiably. Sakura quickly covered  
  
********************************************************  
  
Unfortunately Syaoran's mother had quite good hearing. She had developed it over the years when she was following her husband to hunt near the palace grounds.  
  
"What was that!?" said the young lord's mother.  
  
Syaoran was well aware of the sneeze that Sakura made. He quickly did a fake sneeze that was amazingly similiar to Sakura's previous sneeze.  
  
The lord's mother quickly turned her head around, facing the bathroom.  
  
"Do not try to decieve me, Syaoran. I AM, your mother and know every trick that is up your sleeve." said Syaoran's mother sternly. Syaoran was a smart lord, but he knew to not to decieve his mother. His mother was a an extremely intelligent one.  
  
The lord's mother slowly, and cautiously approached the bathroom door.  
  
She quickly turned the door open, only to find nothing. She looked in the bathtub, but has failed to find anything. Syaoran's mother may look stupid, but shes not stupid at all.  
  
Syaoran by now was out of bed with a bare chest. He slowly approached the bathroom only to find that his mother has not discovered anything yet. Syaoran mentally sighed and showed a sign of gratitude.  
  
"I know you are hiding something from me, Syaoran. I hope you will tell me soon, before I discover it. Then, I shall punish you severely." With that, his mother left the room.  
  
Syaoran sighed. He had almost been caught for having a woman in his room...anyone would have freaked out at the thought.  
  
He slowly approached the bathroom with uncertaincy.  
  
"S-Sakura? Are you here?" said Syoran observing his environment in the bathroom.  
  
Just then, a pink figure dropped on to Syaoran, making him crash against the ground. Even though the weight on him wasnt alot, it was enough to knock him down on the ground.  
  
"I- Im so sorry, my lord!" exclaimed the pink figure who had landed on Syaoran. It seems that the figure who had landed on Syaoran was living.......  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
~The Almighty Author~: Sorry I took so long I had assignments to do in school...This chapter was a bit shorter than the last cause I was really in a hurry lol anyways hope you like this little chapter...its 10 PM here right now and I cant think..so..bye! 


End file.
